Talk:Ragetti
Why does the article say that there is no evidence that he's Pintel's nephew and the son of a prostitute? The article on Hector Barbossa for example includes information stated by Geffrey Rush, and the article on the Flying Dutchman includes information published in non-official sources. Further, as the actors who played Pintel&Ragetti worked out the background, they surely have portrayed their characters as uncle and nephew, like Jonny Depp portrayed Jack Sparrow in the way he imagined this character (He invented many aspectes of Jack's prsonality), I think we should add the information into this article and the article on Pintel (the infobox and early life section). El Chupacabra 16:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :There are no official sources, and the information is suspicious, regardless.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::To the canonicy of Actor's statements, I will discuss this at Forum:Canon. We should at least add the whole background story into the Behind the Scenes section. However, the age fitts (Ragetti is slightly younger then Pintel) and this story do not contradict to anything but explanes much, for example: :::*Why Pintel cares about Ragetti. :::*Why they work together for at least 12 years, although they often quarrel. :::*Why Ragetti has an Italian family name although he's english. ::El Chupacabra 17:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *Or they're just really good friends and Ragetti's parents are immigrants.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) **This one is also plausible, but what I wanted to say is tht the actors who played these two characters invented a background for them, and as it doesn't contradict to any other source, I see no reason why we should't regard this as canon. El Chupacabra 15:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***If Johnny Depp said that Jack Sparrow had a child with Elizabeth Swann, would you believe that too? My point is that the actors' comments can't be taken as an official authority. We have no official statements or support for the actors' claims, and until then, we can't consider it canon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ****''This'' would contradict to the movies, but what Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook stated doesn't. Further, we acknowledge that Teague is Sparrow's father although (by now) the ONLY source for this is a statement by Johnny Depp. El Chupacabra 08:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) *****Actually, Will Turner III's father could easily be Jack Sparrow. Secondly, there are many sources that say Teague is Sparrow's father. However, it doesn't make sense for Ragetti and Pintel to be nephew and uncle, they just aren't like that. They are friends, and they act like friends. Perfect example is the scene where they're rowing to Isla Cruces, that just isn't a uncle-nephew conversation.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:07, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ******1)How could Jack be Will Turner III's father? He didn't sleep with Elizabeth but Will did. 2)I beleve you, however, then we should add these sources on the appropriate pages, but this is not the only example for actor's statements, (Barbossa's background is a good one) 3) What is a uncle-nephew conversation for you? According to the story, Pintel promised to care about Ragetti, and he do this. For example in the scene fro CBP, on Isla de Muerta when Ragetti say that his eye hurts so much, Pintel consoles him like a relative and not like a friend. 4) My main argument is that I think that an actor's statement is already somehow offical and doesn't need a backup from printed media or the writers. ******P.S. If you (or anyone else) wants to comment Nr. 4, please do this at Forum:Canon where I've add a passage about this. El Chupacabra 12:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) *******1) At least from what we've seen on screen. Besides, I was just making a point so let's stop arguing over something I made up off the top of my head. 2)Barbossa's comments were more believable and (according to Kwenn) an interpretation. 3) A friend could have easily consoled Ragetti in the way that Pintel did (especially one whom he's known for over ten years!). 4) I know, I've already been there.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ********2)Whether a comment is more believeable then another is completely subjective, somebody might share your view while other doesn't. The point is, that we have integrated information from this comment into the main part and not only into the BtS section. 3)It's possible that friends can conversate in the same (or a similar) way, but Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook both stated that they worked ot this background, e.g. they played all the Pintel and Ragetti scenes in the way they imagined a conversation between an uncle and a nephew. 4)Do you agree? El Chupacabra 11:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *********This doesn't seem to be going anywhere, let's just see how Forum:Canon plays out.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:08, 31 October 2007 (UTC) **********As you has protected Forum:Canon, I'll answer here. "Common sense" doesn't help us here; you may not believe the actors, but it's a subjective feeling, others (like me) does this, and there is also no official source which clearly or even indirectly says that they aren't uncle and nephew. However, respecting this I stated that Ragetti is possibly (and not certainly) Pintel's nephew in the article on Pintel, and as you didn't delete this entry from the infobox, I'll add a similar one here. I hope now the discussion is closed. El Chupacabra 12:39, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ***********I don't particularly like your "if nothing happens it's okay" attitude. I don't always have time to notice something and react to it. I'm on a break, and I'm not going to monitor everything. We said it wasn't okay to put that on the page on Forum:Canon, and yet you still did. Since it was the general consensus that the information was not to be added, I am declaring that information fanon; anyone who tries to put it on anything other than the behind-the-scenes section on either Ragetti or Pintel, will be blocked.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) El Chupacabra, It doesnt matter how possible it is, if it is not 100% canon then it cannot go in the articles. A single out of place comment by Makenzie Crook is not canon. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 10:42, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Whereas Geoffery Rush would have said "I think he would have been, blah, blah, blah...", Mackenzie Crook and the other guy (pardon the fact that I don't know their names by heart) would have said "They're uncle and nephew, his mother is this, she said this, blah, blah, blah...". So, you can see how one is an acceptable interpretation from a highly respected actor, and the other is an out and out fictional statement from two obscure actors.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:19, 17 November 2007 (UTC) And in fact the source for the two statements is also of great importance. Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook's bit of story telling (I think, so please correct me if I'am wrong) came from some ealry morning breakfast show viewd only by the elderly and the enemployed I daresay, whereas Geoffery Rush's interview came from Barbossa's profile on the Curse of the Black pearl bonus disk. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:11, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't know; but I could scarcely imagine how much a difference it would make where the two statements were said, although if Geoffery Rush's interview is on a DVD, the that would lead some credance to what he was saying. Regardless, this dicussion has been mulled over time and again, and we here on the PotC Wiki have an annoying habit of not being able to agree on many things. Nevertheless, I think we should leave this topic alone.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Geofrrey Rush's interview is definately form the curse of the black pearl DVD as I have seen it myself. I agree we need to but a stop to this bickering as its not in the slightest bit productive, Geoffrey Rush's comments on Barbossa can be considered canon to a degree, Lee and Mackenzie's however cannont. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:49, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, come now... "You scare me"? We can choose a *much* better quote to describe Ragetti. The current one just doesn't cut it.--ScungiliGuy 00:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Hm, really? Okay, well if you can come up with a better one, that directly describes Ragetti in some way, then post it up there. But I can assure you, it's highly unlikely that you'll find one.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:50, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::There's got to be something. We could at least put up the "You can buy an eye..." one. It seems to go a little better and tells us of Ragetti rather than a quote that just tells us he's creepy.--ScungiliGuy 04:46, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::This one isn't much better... I can't remamber any good quote which describes his personlaity and I fear that such one doesn't exist, but I hope that it isn't so and somebody can find one.12:39, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the phrase that I've just posted up there will be of some good use?--ScungiliGuy 06:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Pervert Raggeti is a real pervert don't you think? I mean on At Worlds End, jeeze.AnyGuy 22:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, if you notice in CotBP where the most of the Cursed crew are touching Elizabeth and Barbossa making perverted comments about her. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm talking about lookin' up her skirt at her vagina.AnyGuy 23:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That technically wasn't the first time Ragetti was looking at Elizabeth like that. Look at 2:57-3:40 of the the CotBP deleted scenes. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) But that was a little to far looking at her privates.AnyGuy 23:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, many pirates have desires to do those sort of things, but by the look of Ragetti's life, those types of chances come by rarely. I'm not too surprised about Ragetti doing that...mostly because it was mainly for comedy effect(hence Pintel and Ragetti being "comedic effect characters"). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I just didn't expect Disney to bring sexual humor.AnyGuy 20:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Look here. Disney has done it since The Little Mermaid. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 20:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::and don't forget Hunchback of Notre Dame and Beauty and the Beast. In the POTC game, there is a little bit of sexual humor as well ex. :: ::Barmaid: Oh, Captain! Would like to sample my charms? I don't like to boast but...... ::Nathaniel Hawk: Sorry Babe, I gotta go. How about next time? :: ::Also, I always thought that Ragetti was looking at her breasts. :: :: Oh I didn't notice that stuff from those movies. I was very young when I watched them, and I didn't get it. How long has it been since I've seen both the little Mermaid and The Hunchback of Notre Dame? And I've never played the POTC game. Sorry then, a little misconception.AnyGuy 21:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Its alright. This type of humor is hilarious in my opinion! :: :: :: I never did say I disapproved of the humor, I think it's hilarious too, I was just worried at how this would affect parents about letting their kids watch Disney, now that it has undergone a few changes. But who am I to judge?AnyGuy 00:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC)